Stolen Kiss
by Yami Flo
Summary: Sleeping with an open window was an inexcusable risk... or perhaps it wasn't, after all. Pre-Season 2, slight Shuten/Ryo


**Character(s):** Shuten Douji, Byakuen, Ryo Sanada

 **Warnings:** Slight Shuten/Ryo; one might argues for consent issues, given Ryo is asleep. Take place somewhere between the end of the first half of the series and the start of the second.

 **Summary:** Sleeping with an open window was an inexcusable risk... or perhaps it wasn't.

 **Notes:** I hadn't written anything for the fandom in years, having gradually shifted my attention to other series/movies and thinking I had done the turn of what I could do for Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. But recently, I got bit by the bug again while working on a self-challenge. The result is a short fic already published on Ao3 and that I'm sharing here as well – and others might be forthcoming as well. Meanwhile, I wish you all a good reading. 😊

 **Stolen Kiss**

Sleeping with an open window was an inexcusable risk, Shuten thought with a frown as he looked up the walls of the house, eyes irresistibly drawn to this one obvious weakness.

It irritated him, that open window - especially since he had gathered it was belonging to one of the Troopers' room. What were those boys thinking, leaving themselves so vulnerable? That they were safe merely because Arago had been beaten back, his hold on the Youjakai loosened? Of course, the red haired man thought, the teens might have been thinking they had definitely defeated him. That was extremely naive of them. No warrior worth their salt would have let himself…

Shuten stood still as a dawning realization washed over him. Ah, but the Troopers weren't hardened warriors, were they? They were but rookies samurai, yet unaware of the ways of the world - or the ways of the world as Shuten Doji had known them, so long ago. To think he had lost against a bunch of babies in armor… and that they, of all beings, had been the ones to open his eyes to the thrall and manipulations he was walking under…

They were to thank for his new freedom, something Shuten Doji would never forget and would always feel indebted toward them for. But really, he shouldn't stay here; he should leave, continue his quest for spiritual equilibrium and purification as to become worthy to bear the staff Kaos' spirit had left in his possession as a new guardian monk. Now wasn't the time to meet the Troopers again, if there'd ever be one.

He started to turn away, but his eyes… his eyes wouldn't leave that open window, his mind wouldn't stop thinking about what any inhabitant of the Youjakai could and would do if they saw it, if they could enter the dwelling of Nasutai-san and strike at the Troopers.

He sighed. Honor and gratitude wouldn't let him get away like that. He needed to check things, needed to make sure that the sleeper would be alright. Crouching down, he jumped, easily reaching the opening and sliding a foot inside the room. His eyes darted right and left in the dark, searching for the bed… and he froze.

He had half-expected Kongo, who didn't seem to mind his safety, or perhaps Tenku, whose element was Air and who probably liked to feel the nocturnal wind. It wasn't either of them.

The white tiger who had unbeknownst to him been sleeping at the foot of the bed twitched and raised his head at the former Masho's presence, a growl escaping from his throat before he seemed to realize that the intruder was no enemy - not any longer. Smart animal, Shuten thought as he released a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. He wouldn't have liked to fight that beast without his armor on his back. Byakuen could take on Youja with minimal difficulties; what chances did an human had, without a weapon? And assuming they beat the tiger, the ensuing noise would bring in every fighter in the house to this very room in an instant.

Well, it explained why the Troopers felt confident about letting the window open, the red haired man thought as he let himself drop into the room proper. Byakuen's tail beat the air but he didn't move from the carpet. With such a guardian to watch over his sleep, Rekka no Ryo had little to nothing to fear.

The black-haired teen seemed dead to the world, laying flat on his back, naked chest rising slowly with each sleepy breath he took. Either he was an heavier sleeper than Shuten could have guessed or he was still recuperating from the latest battle against Arago. The second option seemed more likely. Shuten observed him for a long moment, feeling strangely conflicted about what to do. To think this slip of a boy had managed to beat him… and had managed to light the flame of passion and fairness in him again after so long…

He should leave now, he kept repeating to himself. The boy obviously needed the rest, Shuten had no business waking him up in the middle of the night, what would he even say to him, it was a bad idea, let's go… But he didn't move. And the tiger didn't seem in a hurry to chase him away either; Byakuen had gone back to lying quietly on the floor, head between his paws, watching him without so much as a growl.

It was the wind rattling the curtain that made him finally move. It was a cold wind, too cold for one sleeping bare-chested (Why? Didn't the boy believe in wearing warm clothing in bed?); Rekka no Ryo would fall sick if he was exposed to it too long. Slowly, as to not startle the tiger or wake the Trooper, he made his way to the bed and grabbed the bed sheets pooled around Ryo's waist, pulling them up until they covered him up to his neck. As he tucked them to make sure they wouldn't slide again, he was hit by the scent of the boy's hair. It was nice, fresh… not what he'd have expected from Rekka.

Despite himself, he knelt by the bed, eyes devouring the sleeping teen intensely. What did he have that was so special, he found himself wondering? And why did he keep troubling him so? Shuten was no blushing maiden who let himself feel faint over the first pretty face that showed him kindness. But Rekka made him feel like that either way…

On an impulse, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Ryo's. The teen made a soft sound in his sleep and Shuten jerked back, stunned by his own boldness. The tiger growled - was it a warning to get out, or had he simply startled the animal too? Shuten put a shaking hand to his lips, unable to believe he had done it - that he had stolen a kiss from someone asleep who had no way to reply or give consent. He gave Byakuen a wide, startled look before getting back to his feet as if Arago had summoned him in a hurry.

"I… I must go. I'm sorry," he added. It felt silly to say that to a tiger when Rekka should have been the one he gave excuses to, but who else could he talk to? The soft noise asides, Ryou hadn't done so much as twitch. Besides, the tiger was unusually intelligent and perceptive and Rekka was his charge; he was warranted an excuse too - which he seemed to accept, if the head lowering itself back between his paws was any indication. If he had been human, Byakuen would have probably snorted.

Shuten threw himself out of the window, legs easily absorbing the impact as he reached the ground - years of incredible feats had trained his body well, with or without armor. If he run as he left, there was no one to comment.

That spiritual quest would need to be extra-long, he thought as he tried - and failed to forget the feeling of supple and warm lips against his owns...


End file.
